


Like the breaking dawn you bring hope to me

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ahah, idk - Freeform, inspired by Harry's Osaka Ganbarimasu tweet, just a bit of fluff that happened in 20 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in a hotel room. Dawn's breaking. He's alone.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Harry's waiting for Louis to land because he wants to tweet something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the breaking dawn you bring hope to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightupthedark16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupthedark16/gifts).



> This was inspired by Harry's tweet, Osaka, Ganbarimasu! and the song, I Won't Let You Go (Darling) by Hedley 
> 
> For Loretta, basically because she reads everything I ever write and always wants to read more :) Thank you ^_^ I really should have everything I've posted gifted to her, she's the best cheerleader and pesters me when I don't write anything ahah (You're the best)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry sits on the bed in his hotel room, staring out of the window.

His phone lies beside him on the covers, the screen blank; silent.

The Osaka skyline is lightening over the horizon, pastel purples and oranges bleeding into soft baby blue as dawn breaks.

There’s a tick in his muscles, a restlessness squirming in his blood, an itch that he can’t scratch somewhere in the middle of his back.

A sigh billows out of him as he leans forward, forearms braced on his knees.

A chime echoes through his room and Harry jumps for his phone but his shoulders droop as he looks at the screen.

_Niall: You awake, Harry?_

Harry types out a reply even while his eyes drift out towards the horizon, the tips of the skyscrapers glowing orange in the first sun rays like the city’s on fire.

Niall’s reply makes a smile curl into his cheeks.

_Niall: Wanna head out later? Could be proper explorers, like._

_Harry: Sure, Nialler_

It’s just as he’s about to toss the phone onto the bed that the screen lights up again and the grin that bursts across Harry’s face could’ve lit up Japan.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Hello.

Harry’s face strains, dimples deep, as he opens twitter, heart aching with the love that courses through his blood.

@Harry_Styles: おおさか、がんばります!

(Osaka, Ganbarimasu!)

His mentions blow up the moment he presses _tweet_ and he walks to the window, grinning as sunshine courses through his blood. His phone chimes.

_Niall: You absolute ball of sap you’re a utter disgrace to the human race_

Harry laughs out loud, the sound overjoyed and free.

_Liam: Harry, I…I fucking give up, you giant marshmallow, where the fuck is your chill_

_Zayn: Haz, fucking hell babe you’ve fucking broken Louis_

He sends all a picture of his massive smile and they reply with poo emojis. They’re all so bloody predictable.

Louis’ name pops up in his messages and Harry’s heart leaps.

_Louis: You’re a giant sap_

_Harry: You love my sap_

_Louis: that was fuckin’ awful, Styles_

_Harry: you missed my awful jokes though_

_Louis: god help me, I did_

Harry laughs as he taps out a bunch of sappy emojis.

If Louis gets to his room later and pins him to a wall and kisses him breathless, well, then Harry’s done his job right.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it wasn't that great ahah just a small thing I smashed together ^_^


End file.
